


Our Platonic Love

by RickishMorty



Category: Chobits
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, F/M, Fear, Love/Hate, Psychology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickishMorty/pseuds/RickishMorty
Summary: Hideki is the man only for Chii.But is she his?
Relationships: Chii (Chobits)/Motosuwa Hideki
Kudos: 1





	Our Platonic Love

**Author's Note:**

> An old work.

I was on the balcony with a cigarette between my lips.

Yes, I had started to smoke, stress leads to countless consequences.

In fact, I no longer recognized myself.

I held my hand over my eyes, tired, trying to speak to myself. Again. Again.

I raised my face, taking the cigarette between my fingers and stirring the smoke in the evening air.

_Always the same thoughts, don't you think? Didn't they pissed you?_

Shut up, shut up, shit.

Always fighting with my mind, with myself.

How long have I not been at peace?

I grit my teeth, my anger and my grudge always grow, swelling my heart more every day, replacing the feeling I thought I was feeling.

_Thought…? So you admit it?_

Okay, let's try to have a dialogue with myself.

Ours... _My_ love is pure love, isn't it? It's okay in this way, right?

_You didn't say ours... Why didn't you say ours ...?_

... 'Cause I'm modest?

_Because she doesn't love you..._

She's a robot.

_Good boy... You begin to understand the truth, how things are._

But do I love her...?

Silence on both sides.

I bit my lip and threw the cigarette away.

I no longer knew... I never knew, I postponed the question in infinite waiting.

Maybe I didn't have the courage to ruin the happy ending of the story... The one everyone had imposed on me, entrusting me with the mission of being the man only for Chii. My grudge still grew ...

_It's time to answer you, coward..._

... It is pure love, isn't it? The... Sex... It has nothing to do with...

_Love and sex are not two separate things. They are complementary._

That truth struck me like a shock, paralyzing me.

A lucid madness made things appear as they were.

"Hideki!" Chii's sugary voice reached me.

I turned to look at her, a very thin nightgown covered her slender curves. It seemed like a fucking joke, every time...

I smiled at her, a strange smile, but she didn't catch it. She ran to hug me and I took her by the waist, lifting her up and twirling her.

She laughed, I made her go through the railing of the balcony and she fell downstairs.

I looked down, you broke, and you seemed to ask me why.

Because I had a heart, and you didn't.

Because I was the man only for you, but you were not completely mine.

Because I loved you, and you didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I loved Chobits, but for me this is the real ending.
> 
> I'm sick in the head.


End file.
